The present invention relates to disc drive storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the assembly (or disassembly) of disc drive storage systems.
Disc storage systems are used for digitally storing information. Typical disc storage systems include a number of discs all arranged on a single hub (known as a disc pack) and a number of transducers which is associated with each of the disc surfaces. The transducers are carried on armatures which move about a central pivot axis. This arrangement is referred to as an actuator assembly or xe2x80x9cE-blockxe2x80x9d.
Modern disc storage systems operate at extremely high density and use relatively delicate components. The process of positioning the actuator assembly next to the disc pack such that the transducers are aligned on the disc surfaces is a very delicate, precise manufacturing step. In order to facilitate production line assembly of disc storage systems, assembly tools known as xe2x80x9cmergexe2x80x9d tool and disassembly devices as xe2x80x9cdemergexe2x80x9d tools have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,584 entitled xe2x80x9cDISK DRIVE ASSEMBLY STATIONxe2x80x9d which issued on Aug. 1, 1988 to Rigidyne Corporation describes a merge tool in which the disc pack is moved into a position adjacent the actuator assembly to position the transducing heads over the disc surfaces. A housing cover can then be positioned over the disc pack and actuator assembly securing the components in place. Another example merging technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,512 entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF ASSEMBLING A DISK FILExe2x80x9d which issued Sep. 29, 1992 to IBM Corporation. The demerge tool operates in reverse and allows for the controlled disassembly of the disk storage system. The demerge operation is also quite delicate and the disc storage system components can be easily damaged. Some tools function as both merge and demerge tools.
Typical merge and demerge tools have been customized for specific types of disc storage systems. As new disc drive storage systems are developed, new tools must also be developed. Furthermore, if an assembly line changes from assembling one disc storage system model to another disc storage system model, the merge tool must be replaced with a new merge tool configured for the new storage system.
The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems and offers other advantages over the prior art.
The present invention relates to merge and demerge tools which include removable subassemblies and which solve the above-mentioned problem.
In accordance with one embodiment, an apparatus for assembling or disabling a disc storage system includes a base, a disc pack subassembly mounted on the base configured to support a disc pack, an actuator subassembly mounted on the base configured to support an actuator assembly, and a drive mechanism mounted on the base configured to merge the disc pack subassembly together with the actuator subassembly. At least one of the subassemblies is releasably mounted to the base whereby the subassembly can be replaced for assembly differing disc storage systems.